Geschichte:Die Legende eines Helden
In der Geschichte Die Legende eines Helden geht es um: Kapitel *Kapitel 1: Einleitung - Die Legende In diesem Kapitel wird die Legende des Helden bzw. des Protagonisten erzählt. Ausserdem wird der Zustand der Insel und der ihrer Einwohner beschrieben. Eines Tages jedoch will Alraz, so der Name des Jungen Helden, der aber ist in Kapitel 2 bekannt wird, die Welt bzw. die Insel von dem Herrscher Inos, so der Name des bösen Herrschers der Insel befreien. Er scheitert jedoch und flüchtet um zu trainieren. *Kapitel 2: Der Beginn einer Reise In diesem Kapitel wird von den Trainingsanfängen in der Schwertkampfkunst des jungen Alraz bei Lunve und Nolkon erzählt. Am Ende des Kapitels will Lunve mit Alraz durch die Welt reisen, jedoch stellt sich Nolkon ihnen in den Weg um gegen Alraz zu kämpfen *Kapitel 3: Wahre Freunde,Wahre Feinde In diesem Kapitel beginnt der Kampf zwischen Nolkon und Alraz. Alraz bekommt Glühende Augen und sein Amulett des Helden fängt an zu leuchten. Doch all dies hilft nichts, Nolkon ist stärker und tötet Alraz, der nur knapp dem Tod entkommen ist, fast. Als Alraz am Boden liegt, versucht es Lunve der Nolkon auch unterliegt. *Kapitel 4: Neue Hoffnung! In diesem Kapitel steht Alraz trotz seiner starken Stichwunde auf und tötet bzw. enthauptet Nolkon um Lunve vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Nun reisen Alraz und Lunve zur Radori Insel um Baguazhang bei Thabra zu trainieren, der jedoch verstorben ist. Und so trainiert Rinre sie. *Kapitel 5: Eine neue Bedrohung In diesem Kapitel sind sechs Jahre vergangen und Alraz hat nun die Kunst des Baguazhang erlernt. Sie reisen nun zur Lobor Insel, mit der größten Mauer der Welt, die jedoch kein Tor und keinen Eingang beinhaltet. Alraz gibt wieder einmal auf. Plötzlich greift ein Geist namens Kila an und will sie töten. Sie können jedoch rechtzeitig in den Wald flüchten. *Kapitel 6: Der Tod Lunve wird getöte, da sein Kopf im freien Fall abreißt. Alraz überlebt den Sturz in die Tiefe mit 300 Brüchen, ebenso Rinre, die jedoch nicht wissen wie es weitergehen soll. Kila denkt die Helden sind Tod, was vorerst beruhigend für die Jungen Helden war. *Geschichte: Die Legende eines Helden/Kapitel 7 - Kapitel 7: Doch noch nicht vorbei! ??? *Geschichte: Die Legende eines Helden/Kapitel 8 - Kapitel 8: Ein neuer Held ??? *Geschichte: Die Legende eines Helden/Kapitel 9 - Kapitel 9: 1000 Jahre Später ??? *Geschichte: Die Legende eines Helden/Kapitel 10 - Kapitel 10: Das Schwert des Königs ??? *Geschichte: Die Legende eines Helden/Kapitel 11 - Kapitel 11: Ein für alle mal niedergestreckt ??? *Geschichte: Die Legende eines Helden/Kapitel 12 - Kapitel 12: Der Beginn einer ewigen Freundschaft ??? *Geschichte: Die Legende eines Helden/Kapitel 13 - Kapitel 13: Freundschaft hält ewig ??? *Geschichte: Die Legende eines Helden/Kapitel 14 - Kapitel 14: Leben oder Tod! ??? *Geschichte: Die Legende eines Helden/Kapitel 15 - Kapitel 15: Der Abschied ??? *Geschichte: Die Legende eines Helden/Kapitel 16 - Kapitel 16: Der Abschied II ??? *Geschichte: Die Legende eines Helden/Kapitel 17 - Kapitel 17: Ein Geschenk! ??? Charaktere *Alraz - Protagonist und Held aus der Legende *Lunve - Freund von Alraz und Schwertmeister *Rinre - Freund von Alraz und Lunve, später jedoch Mitstreiter des bösen. *Inos - Herrscher von Opodium *Kila - Wächter der Geisterwelt Kategorie:Die Legende eines Helden - Geschichten